Life, Unexpected
by XoXo-Smiley-Riley-OxOx
Summary: A week after Campbell Saunders commits suicide Drew decided to have a party to get everyone's minds off it, but what happens when Clare has one to many wine coolers and sees an upset Owen? A simple conversation leads to much more and they are forced to deal with the consequences of their decision. Maya Matlin finds out that even though Cam is gone there is still some light.
1. Chapter One

**I heard Kenny Chesny's song There Goes My Life today on my way home and I've been wanting to write a story centered on it, but never knew what fandom to use and what two characters to be leads. But then I got to thinking Owen and Clare, I love them so why not? Here is the first chapter there will be more I promise. **

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Owen sat in the empty locker room of the Ice Hounds stunned. Clare Edwards, St. Clare was pregnant, and the child was his. Owen stared at the wall in disbelief of the times he and Anya had been together she hadn't got pregnant, and they hadn't exactly been safe a few times. But the one time he drunkenly hooks up with Clare at the Torres house she gets pregnant that just seemed like a cruel joke. He sat on the bench and tears came to his eyes, he was supposed to ditch this town forget all about Degrassi and go to New York on a hockey scholarship, now it felt like all his dreams were going up in smoke. How could he have been so carless? He was still a kid himself and Clare had informed him that she had no intentions of getting an abortion or giving their child up for adoption, like her friend Jenna had done. She had promised him that she wouldn't reveal the fathers identity until he was ready if he ever was. Owen stood up and punched the wall, all his dreams were gone. He was thinking so intently that he didn't hear someone come in the locker room, and sit next to him. Mike Dallas sat down next to Owen, who didn't even realize he wasn't alone until Dallas put his hand on Owen's shoulder causing the blue eyed boy to jump.

"Jesus Dallas! Give a guy some warning next time would you?" Owen told the Ice Hounds captain. Dallas rolled his eyes at his team mate.

"Sorry man you were in deep thought, you okay?" Dallas asked after Cam had passed Dallas felt it was his responsibility to help every member of his team even if he didn't necessarily know them very well. Owen pulled at his hair, unsure if he should tell Dallas or not.

"If I tell you something do you swear on your life that you won't tell a living soul?" Owen demanded his voice cracking a bit. Dallas looked at the state of his team mate and nodded.

"I swear." Dallas swore his voice full of sincerity.

"I got Clare Edwards pregnant." Owen whispered looking at everything in the room except at Dallas.

"I'm sorry man you're going to have to say it again." Dallas told him straining his ears to hear the distraught teenager. Owen cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I got Clare Edwards pregnant; she is going to have my kid." He told him. Owen sat there for a moment waiting for the backlash that was bound to come from his captain. Dallas was shocked of all the girls he had met at Degrassi the one he least expected to get pregnant was Clare Edwards, who even though Dallas was not a student at the school at the time was still called St. Clare.

"Let me get this straight you, Owen Milliagan, got St. Clare, Clare Edwards, pregnant? I'm sorry I'm having a bit of a hard time wrapping my head around this." Dallas explained getting up and pacing the locker room.

"I know. I can't believe it either. I mean it was one night." Owen told him banging his head against the wall.

"How? I mean doesn't she have a purity ring?" Dallas asked curiosity lacing his breathe. Owen sighed and shook his head.

"She did, but after her parents divorcé she said it didn't really mean much. What?" He explained and stopped when he saw the look Dallas was giving him.

"Dude how do you know all that?" Dallas asked, looking at Owen like he had two heads.

"I head her and Adam talking about it at the Torres house. Better question is how don't you hear this stuff? You live right where everyone hangs out." Owen asks genuinely curious. Dallas just shrugs his shoulders.

"What are you going to do?" Dallas asked. Now it was Owens turn to look at Dallas like he had two heads.

"You think I know? Clare came to practice to tell me. She said no one else knew, she went to the clinic by the Dot and she wasn't going to tell people right away." Owen explained. "How am I supposed to raise a kid when I'm still one myself? I got accepted into NYU on a sports scholarship, and I know I can't go. There goes my life." He told him. He didn't notice that Dallas had pulled out his phone and handed it to Owen on the screen was a little boy with black hair in a little afro in a toddlers hockey outfit.

"This is Rocky, my son. You, Ali, Clare and the Torres are the only ones at Degrassi who know about him. I got my girlfriend at the time, Vanessa, pregnant when we were fifteen. I know what you are going through man but the moment you hear them call you Daddy makes it worth it, believe me. It's been rough these past few months without the little munchkin around. I'm going to tell you something no one but Fiona knows, the day we found out about Cam? I tried to commit suicide; I tried to jump off the roof, in a drunken rage. He was the only thing that made me reconsider. It changes things for sure, I'm not graduating this year because I missed a bunch of school after Rock was born, and after I do graduate I'm not going anywhere extravagant because I got my little Rock to look after. I know right know it seems like you're kissing your life goodbye but you're not, even though you and Clare are going to have A LOT of issues ahead I have a feeling you two can make it. If you need help I got your back dude. I'm not going to tell you what to do. That is up to you, just remember that little kid needs a father figure and I don't think it would take much to get the Goth kid to be that figure." Dallas lectured. Owen sat there in shock, he knew other kids at the school have had kids, K.C and Jenna and he even heard rumors that Mr. Simpsons wife was pregnant in middle school and had kept her daughter. He shook his head, he knew what he had to do and the first thing involved talking to Clare.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks Dallas, I should get going I need to talk to Clare." Owen told him as he exited the locker room. Dallas nodded his head and started to clean up the mess that was the Ice Hounds locker room.

Own threw his bag in the back seat of his car and drove in the direction of the Edwards house, when he realized he had no idea where the blue eyed girl lived. Pulling into an empty parking lot Owen pulled out his phone and dialed Dallas, hoping he might know where Clare lived.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that you had no idea where she lived." Dallas cockily replied.

"Do you know where she lives? Last I checked Adam didn't have his licenses and I know you do." Owen explained. He heard a laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah it's 132 East De Grassi St." He rattled off the top of his head.

"Thanks man." Owen told him before he hung up. Meanwhile inside the Edward-Martin house, Clare was just getting home from a well needed movie hour at the Torres house.

"Mom? Glen?" She called out as she entered the door.

"They went out for some couples retreat thing, but come in here we need to talk." Jake called from the kitchen table, sitting his hands interlaced. Clare gulped, wondering what the plaid wearing boy wanted.

"Yea Jake?' She asked nervously.

"I think your mom is pregnant." He told her calmly as Clare almost choked on the water she was drinking.

"Why do you think that Jake?" She asked leaning on the table towards him.

"Well I was doing garbage duty and I was taking some bags out of the waste bag and it ripped open, only to have a positive pregnancy test fall out. And so I'm assuming it's your mothers." Jake told her the seriousness in his voice mad Clare laugh.

"Jake that wasn't my mom's test that was mine." She told him once she had stopped laughing. Now it was Jakes turn to laugh.

"That's a good one Clare." He told her trying to catch his breath, and then when he noticed she wasn't laughing, he shut up. "Shit Clare no way! Who is the Father? I'll kill him myself. Is it Eli's? I bet it's Eli's kid. Clare how could you be so stupid?" Jake thundered, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Jake Eli isn't the father; I might have had a few wine coolers at a party and fallen in bed with a guy." She told him, nervously biting her lip. This just seemed to set Jake off more.

"Clare, please tell me you do know who the father is?" Jake begged. Clare gave him a look.

"Of course I know who the father is, what do you take me for a slut?" Clare seethed, wondering why her emotions where already getting screwed up.

"I never once said that Clare and you know it. I'm just worried for you, I mean you got drunk at a party and had sex with a guy and now you're pregnant. Sorry if that's just big nut shell to swallow." He told her genuinely worried about her. Jake paced around the kitchen. "So who is the father?' Jake asked as he sat back down across the table from her. Clare gulped, but she had promised she wouldn't reveal who the father was.

"I can't tell you Jake, I promised him I wouldn't say a word about him, until he gave me the okay to." Clare explained with a shrug. Jake was about to argue when a knock from the front door rattled them both. Getting up to get the door, Clare realized Jake was already a good couple of feet from it. Once He got to the door Jake opened it and was surprised who was standing there on the other side of the door.

"Martin. Is Clare here, she told me she would help me study for my math test." Owen told him fidgeting under the glare of Jake.

"Um sure, Clare? Owen Milligan is here for you." Jake called unsure of the situation. Clare gulped and put on a fake smile as she appeared in the door way.

"Uh hello Owen, do you want to go somewhere else to study?" Clare asked hoping the boy would take the hint, and sighed in relief when he did.

"Sure, I know the perfect spot." He told her as Clare grabbed her denim jacket off the wall. She waved goodbye to Jake and got into Owen's car.

"Jake knows. He found the test, I didn't tell him you were the father of course because I promised you I wouldn't." She told him, staring out the windshield as the rain began to poor down. "I'm assuming that's what you wanted to talk about. " She questioned, nervously biting on her bottom lip. Owen thought it was adorable when she did that. She watched as he pulled into a long drive way, and stopped beside a huge three car garage. Getting out of the car first he took off his varsity jacket and used it as an umbrella to keep Clare from getting wet. He quickly fumbled his keys and then finally opened the door to what she assumed what was a garage, but was pleasantly surprised to find a bedroom, and if the pictures on the wall were any indication it was Owens. "This is your room?" She asked her voice full of wonder.

"Yep Mom and Pops thought that I should have a big room, I even have a shower and a kitchen. " He told her with a shrug, pointing to both. "You were right; I did bring you here to talk about me being the baby's father. I talked to Dallas today and I know I'm young and immature but Clare I'm going to be here right beside you every step of the way." He explained not expecting the giant hug he was going to get in return.

"Thank you Owen. You have no idea how much this means to me." She cried hugging him tighter. Owen rubbed her back soothingly. And then he got an idea.

"Clare since your brother knows, do you think it would be okay to tell mine?" Owen asked. Clare nodded. "Yo Tris! Come here a second." Owen shouted once he opened the door that lead to the house. In a few seconds Tris was standing in the door way.

"You called, you highness?" Tristan asked in a sassy voice. Clare fidgeted under Owens arms.

"Sit. Now we have something we are going to tell you but you have to swear on all your musical stuff you won't say a word to anyone." Owen explained giving Tristan a look.

"Fine I swear now what is it?" Tris asked looking at his fingernails.

"I'm pregnant and you're going to be an Uncle." Clare told him timidly. The Burly haired boy, jumped.

"No way! Yes. I win the bet." Tristan announced, jumping up and down. Owen stood up and walked towards his brother and mincingly looked at him.

"What bet?" Owen demanded. Tristan rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Please, Tori, mom and dad, me and a few cousins made a bet on how long it would take you knock a girl up. Mom was swearing it would happen in college. Tori thought it would be in your junior year while I said your senior." He explained. Owen was so mad he was seeing red, Tristan having seen that look on his brother's face numerous times knew that it was time to get out of his brothers room. "Well look at the time I have to go do that stuff at that thing." He explained as Owen grabbed him by the shirt sleeve.

"Owen, let him go. Now!" Clare demanded, somewhat fearful of the boy eyed man standing in front of her. Owen listened to Clare and let go of his brother, as Tristan scrambled out the door. He seethingly laid on his huge king sized bed.

"I don't get why they would do that. I've only slept with two people, one of them being you. It's not like I'm a huge man whore or anything." He ranted and for the second time today he felt tears coming to his eyes. Clare laid on the bed beside him ad soothingly ran her fingers through his black hair.

"Do you have any names you like?" Clare asked after a moment of silence.

"I've always wanted my daughter to be named Grace, and after Dallas' talk if I have a son I want his middle name to be Dallas." He told her looking into her amazing blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"What about you? Most girls have their lives planed out as far as kids come. I wonder what names are going through your pretty head right now." He asked as he twirled a piece of her hair in his fingers, causing the blue eyes girl to blush.

"When Darcy, my sister, and I were younger we promised each other that we would give our daughters each other's names as middle names. But I like the name Grace too. How about Grace Darcy Milligan? And for a boy I've always thought the name Kaleb was really adorable. What do you think about Kaleb Dallas Milligan?" She asked him once again biting on her bottom lip. Owen looked at her and smiled.

"I love them. But I didn't know you had a sister. I'm guessing she's older than you?" He asked still twirling her short hair.

"Yea she is three years older than me and she's in Kenya building schools." She told him with a yawn. "I haven't seen her in almost two years, it's hard not having her there especially with the divorce." She explained to him, tiredness overwhelming her as she cuddled into his chest only seconds away from sleep.

Owen watched as her blue eyes shut and she entered dreamland. It's not long before he falls asleep as well. Clare groaned as her cell phone kept beeping, looking at the clock on the bedside table it read 12:15. She sat up fast, grabbing her phone and looking at the messages. She wasn't surprised when she saw the ten missed calls from Jake. Looking at the messages she sighed, most of them were from Jake, telling her he wants me home now! Groaning she sent him a text back that said she'd fallen asleep while tutoring Owen and she'd be home in the morning. Laying back down she quickly fell back into a deep sleep. She was rudely woken up by hearing glass shatter and a sting of profanities. Rubbing her eyes she looked around the large room, and spotted Owen standing in the kitchen. She was about to ask if he was okay when she had the biggest urge to puke, looking around she spotted a trash can, and threw-up causing Owen to run up to her.

"Clare? Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need anything?" He rambled feeling her head. Clare looked at him and giggled.

"Owen I'm fine, morning sickness. Remember?" She told him flopping back on his bed. Owen blushed and tried to hold back a snort for forgetting. Why else would St. Clare be in his room, after staying the night? Clearing his throat, the blue eyed girl looked over at him.

"There are some toothbrushes in the life hand drawer; I go through a bunch so I stock up on them." He explained with a shrug. She smiled and thanked the boy as she made her way to the restroom. He then walked over to his little kitchen- which technically was just a little plug-in skillet, a toaster, microwave, and fridge- and groaned at the mess. He had attempted to make pancake, which usually would have been an easy meal to fix when he dropped the flour. Looking at the clock on the wall he groaned, they had about an hour before they had to be at school. Cursing he quickly cleaned the mess and looked at the bathroom door, wondering what was taking Clare so long.

"Clare? Are you okay in there? "He asks gently taping on the door. Clare whipped her eyes and took a deep breath as she opened the door. Owen looked at the blue eyed girl sitting on the side of the tube and sighed. "Clare? What's wrong?" He asked softly as he made his way to her. Clare shook her head at the boy, feeling her eyes water up.

"What are we supposed to do Owen?" She asked as the tears started to fall. Owen quickly took the crying girl into his arms and tried to soothe her.

"We are going to have a beautiful baby girl or boy and we are going to make mistakes, but we are going to love them and they will love us. " He explained as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. She shook her head once again at the blue eyed boy.

"Owen, this isn't going to be easy. My best friend HATES you, I don't know how Adam will react and Eli and I were only broken up for a day when I went to that party. My parents, they are going to have a cow. My sister Darcy? When she was in high school she was raped at a party. You know what my parents were going to do if she had gotten pregnant? They were going to force her to marry her boyfriend at the time. And then when she was at her worst and tried to kill herself? They sent her to Africa! My parents do not do well with hard stuff, Owen. They are going to explode." She told him sobbing. Owen took a deep breath and gently rocked the girl back and forth.

"Clare if your parents cause trouble then you can stay here. My mom is a doctor and my dad is a lawyer, they are rarely home and believe me once they meet you they are going to love you. And I will not let your parents send you anywhere. As for Alli, I'll talk to her and give her an apology that is long past due. As for Adam he's not going to be happy but we are on good terms now. I swear to you that I will be by your side this whole time." He told her looking into her astounding blue crystal like eyes. They sat there for a few minutes before a knock on the door startled both of them.

"Owen? Clare? We have about half an hour before we have to be at school." Tristan said though the door. The pair stared at each other and separated. When they emerged from his room Tristan sighed. "Thank GOD I thought you two would never come out! So Tori bailed on me this morning, something about Zigmund and I was wondering if I could ride with you?" He asked, looking more at Clare than Owen. Clare smiled at the younger boy and nodded.

"I don't have a problem with it." She told him. "But we need to hurry and get to my house so I can change." She explained biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Okay but I want you to sit with me." Tristan told her grabbing her hand and dragging her out to Owens SUV. "So how did you and my brother, of all people, get into this predicament?" Tristan asked his voice full of curiosity.

"Um I was really upset with breaking up with Eli the day before and went to Drews party. I decided that wanted to drink and had a like ten wine coolers and I found Owen upstairs as upset as I was and asked what was wrong and before you know it we were, umm, ya know." She explained feeling the blush cover her checks as she told Tristan.

"So let me get this straight my future niece or nephew is a party baby?" Tristan asked her, causing the curly haired girl to blush even more. She nodded and sighed in relief when Owen pulled up to her house. She smiled at the Milligan brothers and turned to open her front door when Jake opened it for her. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the look her step brother gave her.

"Milligan's the father isn't he?" He asked his voice dangerously low. Clare gulped and nodded. Jake opened his mouth to say something as they heard a car door slam. Both of the watched as the older Milligan brother walked towards them.

"Clare why don't you go get changed? I'm going to talk to Jake." Owen told her, trying to keep his voice even. Clare gave the boy a wary look and nodded. Owen waited until she was out of sight before looking at the plaid wearing boy. "Listen here Martin, I know this isn't exactly normal circumstances but I do care about Clare and I am going to be here with her every step of the way. I'm not going to abandon her that I can swear to you." He told the slightly younger boy his voice ringing with sincerity. Jake looked at the jock and gave him a look.

"I swear if you hurt her or any of her friends in any way. I will kill you and hide your body in one of my father's construction sites." The boy threatened. Owen just nodded and smiled when he saw Clare walking down the stairs in a dress.

"What?" She asked nervously pulling on the bottom of her jacket.

"Nothing. You ready?" He asked taking her hand and leading her to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Owen looked at her in the dress and smiled he'd seen her wear it a million times before but there was just something about how it seemed to fit her now that he couldn't look away. Clare blushed as she looked out her window, wondering why Owen was staring at her looking in the side mirror she didn't see anything on her face and she knew if she had a fashion emergency Tristan would have said something by now. She bit her lip as they pulled into the school parking lot, worried what her friends would say when they found out that Owen had given her a ride. Taking a deep breath as Owen parked the car and the three got out of the car trying not to look at each other.

"Clare Diana Edwards!" Clare flinched as she heard her best friend Alli screech when the Indian girl saw her friend get out of Owens car. Clare gulped and walked towards her.

"Morning Alli, isn't a lovely day out?" Clare asked lightly.

"Uh hu Ms. I-Just-Got-Out-Of-Owen-Freaking-Milligans-Car!" Alli exclaimed as she grabbed her best friends arm and pulled her towards the closest bathroom. "Explain now." Alli demanded.

"I've been tutoring him in math for a few weeks now and last night I accidentally fell asleep at his house." She explained to her quietly. Alli looked at her best friend, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. "He's changed so much Alli, I swear. He's not the same bully he was last year." Clare explained. Alli nodded and then seemed to notice that her left hand was naked on her ring finger.

"Clare tell me you didn't sleep with him!" She exclaimed, nervously looking at her best friend. Clare bit her lip as she tried to think what to tell Alli.

"Alli I swear I didn't sleep with Owen, last night." She tells her mumbling the last part under her breathe hoping Alli didn't hear her. She technically wasn't lying to the brown eyed girl; she hadn't slept with Owen _last_ night.

"Then did you sleep with Eli?" Alli questioned grabbing Clare's arm. Clare shook her head biting her lip. "Clare what the hell happened to your purity ring?" Alli whispered as a grade niner walked in to the restroom.

"I slept with someone at Drew's party I'm just not ready to talk about it right now. Okay?" Clare exclaimed quietly, shaking her arm free and walking out of the restroom.

"Yo Edwards we need to talk." Clare shook her head as she continued down the hall only to be stopped by Mike Dallas putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the prop room.

"As much as I would love to talk to you Dallas, I have a class to get to and last time we were in the prop room together you got slapped. Do you really want to take the chance of that happening again?" Clare hissed trying to shake Dallas' arm off her shoulders.

"Tell them you were sick. But we need to talk Edwards." Dallas told the shorter girl sitting her down on the couch. "So you're carrying Milligan's kid." Dallas stated flopping down on the couch beside her.

"You know that already, and do you have to say it so loud? I don't really want everyone knowing yet. I'm only about a month along and its April, I won't start showing until at least June, so I figure I just won't say anything and I'll just show up in August and let people make all the assumptions they want. You and Owen will be gone, and I don't know if Owen can deal with this." She told the slightly older boy leaning back on the couch.

"Now I don't know Milligan that well but I can tell you he intends to stick around for you and that kid. Clare I know what it's like to have the mother of your child act like you can't deal with the responsibility of fatherhood, and it's not a pretty feeling. All I'm asking is that you give the man a chance. I'm pretty sure that's what you were doing this morning am I right?" Dallas asked, watching the younger girls face.

"Yes, I'm giving him a chance Dallas that's what he deserves. But you weren't here last year, you didn't see how big of a bully Owen was last year." Clare explained.

"People change and I don't think Owen would even think of hurting you. Do you know how protective that guy is of the ones he lo- of his family?" Dallas asked, catching himself before he dropped the l-bomb. When Clare shook her head he continued, "He almost beat Baker to a bloody pulp on the opening night of Romeo and Jules because his niner brother was missing and Baker had his phone. That was just his little brother, imagine what he would do if someone hurt the mother of his child? I know I would go ballistic if someone even thought of hurting V or Rocky." Dallas told her.

"I hope your right Dallas. This is going to be hard enough just saying the words I'm pregnant." She told him. "I don't want to go through this alone." She mumbled to him.

"Believe me Clare you will not be going through this alone. You've got Owen, Tristan, Allii, Dave, Connor, Jenna, me probably most of the Ice Hounds and then you have good old Eli and Adam. So trust me when I say you won't be going through this alone." Dallas told her putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in her eyes.

"Thanks Dallas. I guess I need to give you more credit, you aren't as bad as I thought you were." Clare confessed giving the Ice Hound captain a hug as the bell wrong singling the end of first period. "I really need to get to class now though." She told him with a small smile. "You can go out that door and I'll go out through the back, so no one sees us together." She explained pointing towards the main door.

"Okay I just have one Question, How the hell do you know this school inside and out? All of the seniors that I have talked to, have no idea where this room is." Dallas questioned, in a slight suspicious tone.

"I have my ways. Now get to class before I tell Snake you made me skip." She told him in a merry tone.

"Snake? Who the hell is Snake?" Dallas asked himself quietly entering the hall way and making his way to his locker.

Owen groaned when he heard giggling on the other side of his locker.

"Hi Owen." Tina Murray chirped with a giggle.

"Hello Tina." Owen grumbled grabbing his books and quickly making his way towards his class room, hoping Tina would get the hint. Tina was a class A puck bunny, she had long dark hair and green eyes that were somehow enhanced behind her glasses. She had been to every hockey game the Ice Hounds had played and had been after Owen since the beginning of his sophomore year.

"So I was wondering if you would like to maybe go get a bite to eat after practice tonight?" She asked biting her bottom lip, and while when Clare did that it was adorable, looking like she was trying to bite it off.

"I'm sorry Tina; I have to study for my math test." He told her not wanting to turn her down and upset her too much. Even though it had been a long time since Tina's older brother went here there were still rumors going around that Tina was just as crazy as her older brother.

"Oh maybe next time?" She asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Owen told her with a shrug as he walked into his chemistry class and took a seat next to Dallas. "Hey man where were you during first?" He asked.

"Talking to someone." Dallas told him with a shrug, just as Jake came in and sent a glare at Owen. "I'm taking it stepbrother not too happy about being Unky Jake?" Dallas asked in a whisper.

"He threatened to kill me and scatter my remains around his father's many construction sites." Owen snorted. "Hey can we talk after practice?" Owen asked suddenly before the bell rang. Dallas shrugged as he made his way out of the class rom only to run into a niner.

"Hey watch it niner." Dallas hissed and then realized it was Maya Matlin, rookies girlfriend, well now ex.

"Sorry Matlin." He told her picking up her books and handing them back to her. Maya just shrugged taking her books from him. Dallas sighed; he didn't really know Maya that well but from what it looked like she truly wasn't coping well. But then he doubted he would either if he found his girlfriend's dead body. "Hey Maya I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but if you need to I'll listen. I promise." Dallas told her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Thanks Dallas." Maya expressed, giving him a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the too long of updating, this chapter just kept giving me trouble. Well here it is, and I went back and redid some of the previous chapters.

**I do not own Degrassi. If I did there would be no Zoe and Cam would still be here. **

* * *

Clare sighed looking at the clock, silently ordering it to move faster thou much to her dismay it was only moving slower. Groaning Clare put her head on her desk, before feeling the undeniable lurching in her stomach, standing up she ran for the door not even caring to get a hall pass and straight into the girls bathroom barley making it into the first stall before throwing up what was left of her pop tart she had eaten this morning. Sighing she made her way to the sink and took out the little tooth brush she'd put in her purse this morning, she silently brushed her teeth.

"Are you okay?" She heard a shy, timid voice ask from behind her. Turning around she came face to face with Maya Matlin.

"Yea I'm fine, just fine." Clare muttered, more to herself than Maya. Maya gave the older girl a smile.

"I'm Maya, Katie's little sister." Maya told her.

"I know Katie is always talking about you, whenever she's over. She's very proud of you." Clare told the blond with a smile. Once she had finished brushing her teeth she took a deep breath. She was about to walk out of the restroom when she noticed Maya's tear stained cheeks.

"Maya I know this is forward but are you okay? If you want to we can skip the rest of the day and talk." Clare told her, for some reason feeling protective of the younger girl.

"I could really use a day without the stares and the whispers, are you sure you want to skip with me though?" Maya asked looking through her bangs. Clare smiled at the young girl taking her hand.

"Come on I know the perfect place." Clare told her dragging her out of the restroom. Clare giggled as she pulled Maya away from the school building.

"Oh my gosh! Peter!" Clare exclaimed as she pushed open the door of the Dot.

"Baby Edwards," Peter called not fully turning around, "well I guess you're not so much baby Edwards now are you?" He asked her as he gave her a hug. Clare smiled and shook her head.

"I haven't been Baby Edwards since my freshman year." She corrected. "But what are you doing back?" She asked sitting down, and realized she had forgotten about Maya. "Oh I'm sorry Maya. Maya, this is Peter he dated my older sister and is like an adoptive older brother I can't seem to shake. Peter, this is my friend Maya." She introduced with a smile.

"Well any friend of Clare's is a friend of mine." Peter told her with a smile, causing the younger girl to blush and return the smile. "And to answer your question Clare I'm here because the owner of the dot was interested in selling it so I figured, I might buy it." He explained to her with a smile causing Clare to squeal.

"Does that mean you might be moving back?" She asked.

"Yep Spin and I decided to go half and half on it." He explained with a shrug. "Now I know you didn't come here to see me and if it was lunch time this place would be crawling with kids, so what are two pretty ladies like yourselves doing here during school?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"Well Maya was having a bad day as was I so I figured we'd sneak into the above the dot." She told him with a shrug.

"Well then don't let this old grouch get in the way." He told her with a smirk. "You remember where the keys are?" He asked.

"Yep!" She called as she reached behind the counter and grabbed them.

"If you get hungry just hit the call button and I'll send some food up." He told the girls as they headed up the stairs.

"So Maya, whatever you want to talk about I'll listen." Clare told the younger girl with a sympathetic smile as she sat down on the couch patting the seat next to her.

"I'm not really sure where to start; I'm just the girlfriend of the guy who killed himself." Maya expressed quietly looking at the floor. "It sucks, my first boyfriend died before I could even tell him I loved him. Now everyone is trying to tell me how to feel, I found him, you know? He had always loved the green house, something I guess he and Katie bonded over, and there he was laying on the floor dead." She sighed pulling at a sting on her sweater. "Katie says that since its Degrassi it'll blow over soon, but I don't know if I want it to. I mean I don't want to be known as the girl who couldn't keep her boyfriend happy and he killed himself. But I don't want people to forget Cam." She confided in the older girl.

"Maya, don't think like that. You are so much more than just the girl whose boyfriend killed himself. You are so smart, pretty, funny, and you have the best musical ability Degrassi has ever seen." Clare told the younger girl, she was about to continue when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking towards the door she stared wide eyed as Peter stood there with five tubes of ice cream.

"Clare don't lie to the girl, Janie and the Studs were the best band that Degrassi ever had, or will have." Peter told her cockily. Then his playful expression turned serious, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you girls looked down, and if Darce or Mia taught me anything all girls problems can be solved with ice cream." Peter said nervously sitting the ice-cream tubes in front of the two teenagers. "And Maya I know it doesn't seem like it now but you will overcome this. My friend Danny his older sister, Liberty, her ex-boyfriend, who she had a baby and still loved, was killed at a party and she was the one who found him. Liberty didn't cope well she turned to alcohol and it took years and a few very good friends but she is finally happy again." Peter expressed giving the younger girl a smile. Before clearing his throat, "Now you girls got ice-cream, the couch is a pullout bed and there is a TV that wheels out in the closet and I think Darce and Mia left some chick flicks in the closet too. I'm going to head back down stairs. I'll bring up so lunch here in a bit." Peter said scratching the back of his neck and walking down stairs.

"How many kids from Degrassi, have died?" Maya asked, looking at Clare who shrugged.

"Counting Cam I know of three, but a boy was paralyzed there. Rick Maury was a tenth grader, who was bullied, brought a gun to school shoot Jimmy Brooks, yes that Jimmy Brooks who designs t-shirts for Drake, in the back and last I heard Jimmy was still in a wheel chair. Rick got into a fight with another student, Sean Cameron, and the trigger got pulled and Rick was killed. Then there was J.T Yorke, the boy Peter was talking about, he was the class clown always had a smile on his face a joke for everyone he was at Liberty's birthday party and a kid from Lakehurst found him and stabled him, Alli's ex was with the boy when he stabbed J.T." Clare informed her with a grimace. "Hey do you wanna pull the bed out?" She asked. Maya shrugged and together the two pulled the bed out and stat the ice-cream on it as Clare went and pulled the T.V out, along with some chick flicks. "We have: Mean Girls, Notebook, A Walk to Remember, Titanic, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Bugs Life, Lilo and Stich and the Little Mermaid's 1 and 2" Clare read off.

"How about a Disney, I haven't seen 'Bugs Life' since I was little. Katie hated it." Maya asked quietly.

"Sounds good to me." Clare replied with a smile. Soon enough, these would be the only movies Clare or Owen would be watching. "Mia must have left these here for Izzy." Clare mumbled out loud.

"Who's Mia and Izzy?" Maya asked curiously.

"Oh Mia Jones, yep the famous model, is one of Peter's ex's she had a daughter named Isabella when she was fourteen." Clare explained with a shrug, absentmindedly rubbing he r stomach. When she realized what she was doing she grimaced, hoping Maya wouldn't see.

The two laid on the bed until the end of A Bug life when Peter brought up lunch. Clare took one whiff of it and ran to the restroom, emptying her already empty stomach. She groaned and got up to see Maya perched on the sink empting her stomach as well.

"Are you two okay?" Peter asked, the offending food nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, I guess there's just a stomach bug going around." Clare said quietly trying to avoid looking him the eye. Peter looked at the young woman who in the years prior was just like a younger sister and knew she was lying.

"You sure about that Clare?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. Clare nodded and gave him a little smile. "Fine, how about I bring up some chicken noodle soup then?" He asked, still not fully believing her.

"That sounds good." She said with a smile as she looked at Maya, whose face was redder than a tomato. She watched as Peter exited the room and heard the front door close and the steps creaking. Clare turned to the younger girl. "Maya are you pregnant?" She asked softly as the younger girls eyes started to water.

"I don't know. Cam and I we-we-we did it. Once." She started to say as she sobbed into the older girl. "We used protection too. Oh God Clare I was supposed to start my period two weeks ago, what if I'm pregnant? I can't do this, I'm only fifteen. My mom is going to hate me and Katie is too." She sobbed quietly.

"Shh, Maya it'll all work out in the end." Clare told the younger girl gently rocking her back and forth. "Come on, I'll leave a note for Peter saying we'll be back soon." Clare gently explained to the younger girl. "First we need to find out if you're pregnant or not. There's a free clinic a few streets down and if we say you're sixteen they won't call your parents." She explained, grabbing Maya's hand and quickly scribbling down a note for Peter. The two walked down to the clinic and were relieved to see that it was nearly empty. Clare grabbed on the question forms and handed it to Maya who quietly began to fill it out. Once Maya handed it to the lady in the window she sat down next to Clare who put a comforting arm around her shoulder. The pair sat there for about five minutes until they called Maya's name.

"Will you go back with me?" Maya asked quietly, Clare smiled at the younger girl and nodded.

"Well hello Ms. Milligan what are you doing back here so soon? Is everything okay with you and the baby?" One of the nurses asked and Clare cringed, as Maya looked at her with wide eyes.

"We're fine, my friend Maya thinks she might be pregnant as well. WE were hoping you could give her a test?" Clare replied.

"Of course. Come on sweetie just down this way." The nurse ushered leading the two into a white sterile room. "I'll be right back." The nurse told the two with a smile. As soon as the door closed Maya glared at the older girl.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Maya hissed, sounding a bit too much like Katie for her own liking.

"Only five people, including you, know, the father, Jake, Dallas, Tristan and you." Clare mumbled to her.

"Oh gosh don't tell me you are pregnant with that Neanderthal Owen's kid." Maya groaned, which caused Clare to glare intimidatingly at the younger girl.

"Yes I am actually. And Owen is not a Neanderthal, he's at least progressed to a caveman by now." Clare teased with a smile, as the door opened and the nurse came back in.

"Okay I just need to take some blood and the results will be ready in a fifteen minutes." The nurse explained as she held the needle up to Maya who shuddered as the needle entered her skin. "Alrighty then Ms. Martin, we'll call you with your test results." The nurse said smiling. The two younger girls smiled and left the clinic and headed back up to the Above the Dot when Clare's phone started buzzing off the hook. Looking down she had ten new messages.

**AlliBear: Clare where are you? Connor said you bolted out of 2nd period sick and no one's seen you all day. You okay?**

**Jakey: Clare, are you okay? Morning sickness? I'm here to talk if you need to. That's what brothers are for.**

**Jenna: ClareBear You okay?**

**Adam: Clare Diana Edwards, where the hell are you? And Why does Owen Milligan seem so damn interested in you right now? And why did you get out of his SUV this morning? Text me back. You have a lot of explaining to do.**

**Tristan: Hey Clare, I stole your number off Owen's phone, do you know where Maya is? Tori and I are worried sick!**

**Dallas; Yo Edwards you okay? Milligan is going Crazy here.**

**Owen: Clare are you okay? Is the Gracie or Kaleb okay?**

**Owen: Clare why aren't you answering?**

**Owen: Clare, please answer me back, I'm worried sick.**

**Owen: Clare please, are you okay?**

Sighing Clare decided to message Owen first.

**Owen, I'm fine- we're fine I just got sick second period and decided to skip the day and tell Tris Maya is with me.**

She sent, hoping Owen wouldn't be too mad. Then she gulped, now to message Adam.

**I'm at the Above The Dot, with Maya. Come for lunch, don't tell anyone else though.**

How the hell are you supposed to tell your best friend you're pregnant with the guy who threw him into a door last year? Clare thought. Almost instantly her phone beeped. Looking down at the screen she saw that both Owen and Adam had messaged her back.

**Owen: Thank god. Well um can I pick you up around seven so we can talk?**

**Adam: I'll be there.**

Clare sighed and messaged Owen back a 'sure'. Maya sat on the couch biting her thumb nail as she waited for her phone to ring, counting down the minutes. Just as her countdown came closer to one her phone ringed, looking at the screen it was the clinic.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is Maya pregnant? And next chapter, telling Adam about baby Clowen, maybe some more Clowen and some of the older kids are back. :D My birthday is next Thursday and I hope to update by then :D Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is a new chapter and the chapter after this one is almost done to! My birthday is tomorrow, 17 whoop whoop, and I was going to have a party at the park and you know what happened? It rained grr. Even though rain is my middle name I still dislike it every once and a while. Well without further ado here's that chapter. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY JAMES POTTER! **

**I do not own Degrassi id I did Darcy would still be there every once in a while and the original cast would be mentioned. **

* * *

Clare's face went straight to the phone that was clutched in Maya's hand as the young girl gulped before answering it.

"Ms. Martin?" The nurse asked on the other line, when Maya didn't say anything.

"Yes, I'm here." Maya answered her voice quivering with fear, her hands shaking so much that her phone almost fell out of her hands.

"The test results came back, positive. Congrats you're going to be a mom!" The nurse said brightly, causing Maya's eyes to roll back into her head as she fainted, hitting her head with her.

"Maya?" Clare called out as she raced over to the younger girl. "Maya come on wake up." She cried. This was the time that Peter was walking back up the stairs. "Peter, she fell and hit her head, oh god what if she's hurt, or her baby. This is my entire fault I never should have offered to skip with her today." She cried. Peter took a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. Within minutes an ambulance pulled up and Maya was loaded onto a stretcher. Clare clung to the younger girls hand, holding on for dear life, how in the world is it possible that only truly knowing Maya for such a short amount of time that she came to care for her so much? Like she was another sister, the little sister she always wanted.

"Ma'am are you family?" A tall paramedic asked as he loaded Maya into the ambulance, Clare nodded not fully being able to answer the man. "Does she have any medical problems that we need to know about?" He asked, and Clare froze.

"She's pregnant." She whispered, but the EMT heard her and muttered under his breathe, as they raced to the hospital. Once they were there the doctors instructed her to wait in the waiting room. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Jake?" She asked sniffling. She heard paper rustling on the other line before Jake answered.

"Clare. Oh my god are you and the baby okay? There was an ambulance at the dot a few minutes ago and people were saying it looked like you." He whispered his voice full of concern. Clare took a deep breathe.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine. It's Maya, Katie's little sister, we were at the dot talking and she fainted and hit her head." She cried. She heard the older boy curse and it sounded like he was reaching for his keys.

"I'm going to call Katie, what hospital are you in?" He asked.

"Toronto Memorial Hospital, please hurry." She cried. She stared at the plain white wall in front of her, and finally after what seemed like hours she saw a familiar leather wearing black haired girl.

"Clare!" Katie called, her voice shaking with worry. Looking towards Katie Clare saw Jake and she assumed Mr. and Mrs. Matlin, the latter being pushed in her wheelchair. "What happened?" Kate asked sitting next to the crying girl.

"I'm sorry Katie I'm so sorry. I got sick during second period, after I lost my breakfast in the restroom I went to wash my hands and brush my teeth and I saw Maya, she asked if I was okay and I said I was and I was about to leave when I noticed she'd been crying. I asked if she wanted to skip and talk about it and she said sure and we went to above the dot and where talking and and and" Clare rambled not wanting to tell the Matlins that their daughter or sister is pregnant. "She got up to fast and got dizzy and fell she hit her head. Peter came up to bring us some lunch and saw it happened and called 911 and here we are." She finished crying. "I'm so sorry Katie. Mr. and Mrs. Matlin, I never should have asked her to skip. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Katie went to say something when the nurse came in the room.

"Is this Maya Matlin's family?" The nurse asked looking around the room.

"Yes. I'm her mother." Mrs. Matlin told her, wheeling her chair closer to the nurse.

"Well Maya is fine, she was dehydrated." The nurse started off with and the whole room let out a relived sigh. "And the baby is healthy too." The nurse finished. Mrs. Matlin blinked and stared at the nurse in shook as did Katie, Jake and Mr. Matlin. Clare let out another relieved breath.

"I'm sorry; ma'am but you must have the wrong person. Maya isn't pregnant." Katie told the nurse. The nurse looked at the family puzzled.

"I'm sorry but I can assure you that Maya Matlin is pregnant. She is almost a month and a half along." The nurse said firmly. "If you guys would like you can go back and see her." The nurse told them guiding the five back to the room where Maya sat in her hospital bed. Once the nurse checked Maya's vitals she left, and that was when the yelling started.

"Maya Marie Matlin!" He father exclaimed. "When were you going to tell us that you were pregnant?" He hissed his eyes glazed over in anger. Maya gulped and looked at Clare who just shook her head, silently saying she wasn't the one who told.

"I just found out today, I swear. That's what caused me to faint." She told her parents quietly. Her mother sighed.

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow to fix this mistake." Her mom told her, causing Maya to wrap her arms around her torso.

"I'm not killing my baby." Maya exclaimed shocked at her mother's suggestion.

"Maya, be reasonable you're 15 you have a bright future ahead of you. Having a kid would ruin that." Her dad told her through gritted teeth.

"I agree with mom and dad Maya, this baby would be nothing but trouble." Katie told her little sister quietly.

"I'm not killing my child. I refuse to kill him or her, I couldn't do that." Maya told her parents and Katie fiercely.

"Who's the father?" Her mom hissed at her. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think?" Maya hissed back, sarcastically.

"Campbell is the father isn't he?" Her mother screeched.

"No mother, Zac Efron is. Of course its Cams." Maya told her mother, glaring the whole time.

"All the more reason to get rid of it. You can't do this on your own." Her mother exclaimed.

"I will not kill Cam and I's child. This baby is a blessing and I refuse to kill him or her." Maya told her parents trying to hide her tears.

"Until that baby is gone, we don't want you in our home. You wanted to have sex this is the consequence, you a can get you clothes and clear your room out. But leave your cello; we are going to donate it." Maya's father informed her glaring at the young girl and then he left wheeling Mrs. Matlin out with him.

"Maya" Katie started to say.

"Go Katie." Maya told her, looking out her window. Katie sighed and followed her parents. The room became quiet before the nurse came in.

"Okay Maya, you just have to sign right here and you're free to go. Next time make sure you drink plenty of water." The nurse told her with a smile. Maya nods and signs the paper as the nurse takes out the tubed that were attached to her. Once Maya was in the center of Jakes truck on her way to the Martin house she let the tears fall.

"Jake can you take me to Tristan's?" Maya asked quietly. Jake nodded and turned quietly drove to the Milligan household, by this time school was let out and Maya knew that Tris and Tori were both at his house, anticipating the new episode of West Drive tonight.

"Can you tell Glen and my mom that I'm staying with Alli for the night?" Clare asked quietly. Jake just nodded once again quiet. A few minutes later the trio arrived at the Milligan household and to Clare's surprise it was much bigger than she thought it was. Jake stopped the car and Clare and Maya got out of the truck quietly.

"Maya?" Jake asked quietly. "I agree with you, you shouldn't have to kill your baby." He told her quietly, earning a smile from the younger girl.

"Thanks Jake." She told him quietly as she followed Clare into the house.

* * *

**So this chapter mainly focused on Maya, and if you noticed I changed the description. And no Maya will not be with Jake, but he will help her out like an older brother. To those who were worried about who Maya has to turn to I'm still trying to figure it out. It's between Winston, Miles, Drew, and Dallas. And the next chapter will be some fluff after a serious talk with Tris and Adam.**


End file.
